The present invention relates to a safety socket which uses a moveable partition board with slots corresponding to receptacles of the socket so that while the socket is not in use, the slots are not aligned with the receptacles to prevent from insertion of any material for safety purpose.
Generally, each house has a number of sockets for electric appliances. All such sockets are usually located not so high above floor. Shock by current from these socket is a danger to life, particularly to children who are not aware of how dangerous the electricity is and by official statistic figure that everyday we have many children shocked by the electric appliance and the exposed plug socket is considered to be the main danger to all. Insertion of finger or metal rod into socket will cause shock. The danger will be of higher degree at high voltage power supply, such as those for industry, than which of low voltage power supply, such as that for ordinary electric appliance.
The conventional sockets do not have proper protection against the danger. The present invention was created by the inventor after spending a considerable time in research, tests and improvements. It is a safety socket which can secure safety with simplest structure and it is ease in operation.